twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ItsPinks/Self Examination
I am a very sad pony. Why is Pinkie sad? Because of the way that things have been going on. No, I'm not upset about the swarm of zombies that somehow took over most of Ponyville. It's the way we are acting towards one another behind the scenes (IRC). Lately, as most of you will agree, the TwitterPonies has become nothing but a fight club. Ponies dissagreeing with one another is okay, and will happen. But lately, this dissagreeing has become much much more, turning into fights, snubbing, etc. THIS is not what I remember TP being about. Sure, you're tired of hearing about this stuff, and you want to dust it under the rug and never worry about it again until next time. Why wait until the next time? Why not try to do something about it now? TwitterPonies is indeed falling apart, no matter what anyone says. It may not be the falling apart as in the RP stopping, but in the sense of friendships, and trustworthiness (Which could lead to the harm of the RP). I know we wouldn't want that to happen because of petty insults, and silly dissagreements. We have the room #DiscussTP in the IRC that allows others to express their feelings, and what they find wrong with the RP. What I've been hearing back there are the same main points: I'm not trusted enough to be noticed - my ideas aren't being recognized, and why can they do this but I can't? These are questions that can be answered, and have been answered serveral times, but not with fair answers. So, I'm hoping that this will clear some things up for those who are faced with these problems. 'I'm not trusted enough to be noticed, and that's not fair.' Look. TwitterPonies have been going on for a while now. A year to be exact. Do you honestly think that the people who have been behind this thing since day one are going to let the newest pony out of the bunch lead a scene or anything in that matter? The answer to that I'm sorry, is no. They aren't. TRUST is a huge part of the TwitterPonies, whether we like that or not. Trust is one of the key elements that keeps this place thriving. We trust others to RP with them. Just think of your best friend. Would you trust someone elses word over theirs? I hope not. So don't feel bad if your "brilliant" idea isn't put to work right away. Maybe, your idea really would have been brilliant and really fun! But, the fact is you need to earn trust. How do you earn trust? Play pony. That's all you can do. Get to know others, but most importantly, play a pony. Show the RP that you have what it takes to lead big things. Start your own scenes, and do your own thing for a while if you need to. Diving in, and expecting attention is a fantasy, and most likely will leave you mad = Ragequitting. 'Why can they do this, but I can't?' Here is the question that stumps the best of us, so I'm going to do my best on answering. First of all, I want to say that we all mess up. Even the best of us. We do things that we look back on and think "Oops, I shouldn't have done that". But we can't go back and rewrite history, that's why it's in the past. Let's not forget who we are here. We are humans, playing pastel ponies. WE WILL MAKE MISTAKES. So most of the time, we do things realizing later down the road that it was a bad idea. Now, saying that, there are some things that characters can do that you won't be able to do. Tough noodles, that's how it is sometimes. You won't be able to firebreathe like Spike, or do super cool magic like Twilight. You definitely won't go breaking the fourth wall like Pinkie, or flying at top speeds like Rainbow Dash. I'm sorry, but that's how the TPs are. We are based from the show, believe it or not. There are just some things, you, as an OC won't be able to do. But, you can still adventure. No one is stopping you from that. Everypony loves a good adventure, because it makes things come to life. It's fun, it's new, it's exciting! So do it! Do not give up on something because someone else won't join you. (Again, Play Pony) I really just want all the arguing to stop. Yes, arguing is the sign of a healthy relationship, but it's being abused and for no good reason at all. People are hating others, and this is quickly becoming a place that people say "Eehhh, I don't feel like going in there because it's nothing but drama". Have I felt this way before? Sure, most of us have. But, we can fix this. If we all just look at eachothers points fairly, and evaluate what each other wants out of the RP, then we might be able to settle on something. Anything. I'm just here to tell you that arguing is not the way to go about the situation. We (The TP RPers) are better than that. Not everything will be favored, but that doesn't mean we have to lose something as amazing as the TwitterPonies over it. "Just keep Swimming (Dory)." ' '- Pinkamena Diane Pie's Player. (: Category:Blog posts